


Death and all his friends

by Hclxs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glenn and Beth are bffs, Glenn and Tara are bros for life, Hurt Glenn, I'm sorry this is sad, M/M, glenn deserves better, pretty much everyone shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eenie meenie miney mo."<br/>He felt it. It was his time. His life was over.<br/>"Your are not it."<br/>They all knew it when Negan stood in front of him holding the bat. He was lucky for so long, it had to run out at sometime.<br/>Glenn was lucky. He was so damn lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and all his friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be up a few days ago but things happened and people were blocked and former a coworker died. And people are rude.  
> But away from personal problems.  
> Who else loves Glenn and Steven?!  
> This took forever to write and I might do a follow up story but I am probably going to do something about Lou.  
> At first I was going to end this on a sad note but I decided against that and let Glenn be happy for once.  
> This was already published but I decided to go back and clean it up.

> "It. bring it up." He pointed the bat in his face. Abraham stood taller and so did Rick.

Shit.

* * *

_His mother was yelling at his sister Emily. He didn't understand it all because he was sent up to his room he shared with his brother. But it was something about sex and some boy._

_He heard Emily storm up the stairs but was surprised when she came into his room._

_At age five Glenn learned five very important things._

_One. Love isn't always enough._

_Two. Family is forever._

_Three. When adults wanted a kid they had sex._

_Four. Death isn't only for old people._

_Five. Some people like to hurt other people for no reason._

_At age fourteen Emily jumped from the Ambassador Bridge because the boy he heard his mother yelling about was a fifty year old man, who he knew as Mr. Webber who used to teach high school. Glenn wasn't exactly sure what rape was but he was pretty sure that's why Emily died._

* * *

Negan towered above him, grinning down at him. It felt like days before he moved.

* * *

_When Glenn was eight his dad started drinking and his mom started doing drugs. Their children were no longer the most important things anymore._

_Lucas was almost sixteen. Gwen was eight like him( but he was six minutes older) and Amelia was almost two._

_Lucas had a job at a Denny's and he made Gwen and Glenn take Amelia and beg people for money. It worked. They were doing okay._

_By the time he and Gwen were ten Lucas left for the army, leaving the family in their hands._

_Gwen and Glenn were ten. Amelia was almost four. Megan was only three months._

* * *

 

 Negan grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up and dragging him away. 

Before he could even think he yelled and fought back. "Maggie!"

She was begging now. Pleading with him. "No please!"

* * *

 

_At seventeen Glenn found Gwen in their room with Madison. A pretty girl who listened to a lot of punk, rock and metal music. She kept her hair dyed black or an mossy green. Madison had tattoos and piercings and said she was atheist._

_He didn't mind that their sister was a lesbian._

_Amelia was fifteen now and had a tattoo. She had a lot of sex and did a lot of drugs and claimed to be Buddhist._

_Megan_ _was almost thirteen and cut her wrist almost daily._

_Then there was Derek who was supposed to be three this year but Glenn learned at an early age that not only old people died._

* * *

Rick spoke up this time. His voice was shaking and filled with saddness. "Don't do this. You can't." 

Of course Negan had a reply. "You have fifty fucking men around you. Fifty!"

* * *

_Glenn was twenty one and had a lesbian twin sister who tried to hang herself because Maddison was a bitch._

_Lucas lost his shit and started firing his gun at random which resulting in getting himself shot and killed._

_Amelia disappeared. The cops said runway but he said different._

_Megan overdosed on her fifteenth birthday. They found meth in her room._

_But he couldn't break because he had to be the stong one. He kept the secrets and he didn't break._

_Now it was just Gwen and Glenn._

* * *

 

Abraham stood up, always ready to defend his own. He stood tall and brave like always. "Touch him and I'll cut off your own dick and feed it to you." Typical Abe threat. 

"You wanna trade?" Negan smirked, pulling out a gun. "A life for a life?" The gun was aimed at Abraham now, Negans finger on the trigger. "You'll die for the fucking Asian?" 

"Mans got a kid on the way. Should at least know his father." 

Glenn slienty pleaded with Abe to just sit down and shut up. 

He was ignored. Abraham fell to the ground with a thunk and a bullet in the head. 

Rosita started screaming. 

* * *

_When they were twenty-two Gwen got married to a guy named Ethan and they had a little girl named Sara. She said she would have married Madison but Madison was a bitch and they hadn’t seen her in years._

_They both needed to get away from Detroit. Gwen went to Virginia with Ethan and their daughter. Glenn went to Macon and lived alone_. 

* * *

 "She your wife?" He pointed the bat at Maggie. "She looks like fuckin' shit. Maybe I should just kill you both." 

"Don't touch her!"

* * *

 

_The kids at the camp liked Glenn. He'd tell Carl jokes and they'd talk about superheroes and comic books( poor kid doesn't know who Squirrel Girl is.) He'd talk to Sophia about her friends( she talked a lot about Macy) and school. When Ed would do something to upset her he always made sure to make her laugh. He would listen when Eliza and Louis talked about family gatherings and parties. He talked about music and Disney with Eliza and would talk about Pokemon with Louis._

_Lori would often thank Glenn for getting Carls mind off what was actually going on  and was greatful when he would let Carl stay in his tent._

_Carol didn't talk too Glenn much or even go around him. Ed didn't like him._

_He knew why. He saw what Ed was._  

* * *

"How about a trade? You," He pointed to Glenn. "Live but someone else dies." Negan looked at Rosita then at Sasha. "You both have too pretty of a face to ruin. It’d really be a fuckin’ shame if had to choose you.”

Glenn saw what Negan was too. Knew what he liked. He liked games.

* * *

_They found a farm but lost Sophia. They all hoped. Even Daryl. But Glenn knew they weren't going to find her alive._

_Maggie was pretty. But Maggie was Maggie and he was- well he was just Glenn._

_"You weren’t raised on a farm, were you?"_

_He turned to see a blonde girl. About sixteen maybe. He didn't know her name but he'd seen her around the farm._

_"Detroit." He answered, looking for  around some a reason he could stop talking to her._

_She nodded before speaking again. "I have a cousin from Detroit, Ethan, he lives in Virginia now with his wife." She frowned. "Had, I guess. Jimmy says they're probably dead and my Daddy's wrong about the cure."_

_His full attention was on her now. "Cure? You actually think there will be a cure?"_

_"They have a baby."_

_"Carol had a daughter. How did that work out?"_

* * *

 Everyone was silent. 

Negan picked his victim.

* * *

_It had been almost three months since the farm was overrun._

_Maggie and Hershel were okay but Beth-well Beth wasn't okay._

_"Maybe I should take Beth on a run." He suggested one night when Beth and Carl were already asleep._

_"The kid can hardly shoot a gun and you think it's a good idea?" T-Dog looked up from his can of beans._

_"It'll be good experience." He argued._

_They argued but Beth went on her first supply run the next day._

_"I get it." He looked over at her as they walked towards a few shops. "That feeling like there's no feelings."_

_"I lost my home. My family." Her voice held a bitterness that reminded him of Amy, he could still remember her screams when the walker bit her. He was pretty sure they all could especially Andrea if she was even alive._

_"I didn't have a home, I had a house but not a home." His tone was calm and cool. "And I lost my family too."_

_"A house and a home are the same thing." Her voice caused him to roll his eyes, she was so naive sometimes._

_"A home is where you feel safe and happy. It's warm and nice and everything that's good. A house is just where you lay your head down at night."_

_Beth learned a few things that day._

_One. How to shoot a gun._

_Two. A house and a home were very different._

_Three. Glenn didn't get enough hugs._

* * *

By the time Negan and his men left Rick had to drag Glenn away from Maggie's body. What was left of it anyway. It was a bloody mess, flesh was hanging off her face and her eyeball was hanging out. The road was covered in blood, hair, flesh and, oh God, there was bites and pieces  brain.

She was still warm.

* * *

  _When he returned from the three day run Maggie was on his side of the bed again. Her face pressed into his pillow._

_After his shirt was thrown in the corner of the cell he laid down beside her, pulled her into his chest._

_Maggie was warm against his cool skin. She was always warm._

* * *

Glenn sat on the wet ground, his eyes on the hand made cross. The soil over her grave was warm now under the sun but it was still soft and and damp. 

Rosita sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. She felt his loss but she felt a lesser one. She grieved at ex-boyfriend and he grieved a wife and child. 

"Tara wanted to be Auntie Tara." He spoke up, his voice like sandpaper from the lack of use. 

"Auntie Tara?" Rosita laughed, sadly, quietly. "I can see it." 

"Auntie Rosita, I can see that too." 

She shook her head, wishing things were different. "Aunt Rosita. I don't do that auntie shit." 

It Glenn's turn to laugh. 

* * *

_Glenn watched as Carol held Judith close her body. Her face still held a longing for her own child._

_He stood behind her, clearing his throat to make himself know. "My parents lost a child."_

_She turned around, looking at him."How?"_

_"She jumped off a bridge."_

_"How'd they get over it?" She looked down at Judith._

_"Drugs and alcohol."  He shrugged. It didn't bother him anymore._

_"I'm not going-" She trailed off, trying to figure out what to say._

_"I know," Glenn nodded. "That's why I'm telling you this because you're stronger than them." He looked away. This part did bother him. "You love the people you have. They- they didn't."_

_Carol felt her heart break._

* * *

Tara and Heath returned. They found out about Denise, Abraham and Maggie. 

Heath went to try and get some rest while Tara found Glenn and Rosita. 

The three sat together in the living the floor with the rest of the group, taking about how to avenge Abe and Maggie. 

They were once G.R.E.A.T.M now they were just G.R.E.T. 

* * *

_Hershel was more of a father to Glenn than his own ever was. He was greatful for that, he was sick of having to play parent when he was still a child himself._

_He was returning from a late night watch when Hershel spoke up from on of the tables in the corner._

_"She always hated sleeping alone." He paused wait for Glenn to sit across from him. "She's better since you, knows you're coming back."_

_"I still hate it. When I moved to Macon I couldn't sleep ever." Glenn ran a hand through his hair. "I guess that's what having siblings does."_

_Hershel laughed, quietly. "Maggie and Beth would be up all night talking about how Holly Jefferson hated Beth or how Maggie couldn't stand Mia Carter."_

_Glenn frowned. "We were just cold or scared." ~~~~ ~~~~_

* * *

Maggie and Abe had been dead for almost six months when they lost Sasha, Aaron, Heath and Spencer on a run that ended badly.  Tara and Glenn came back with out supplies and covered in blood. 

Enid was next. Only a week later. The thory was she climbed over the wall at some point but got bit before she could make it back.

Judith got sick two days after Enid's death.

* * *

_Glenn found a girl, about the age of five or six, once on a supply run. She said her name was Lily and she didn't know where her parents._

_Like the goodhearted dumbass he was he decided he and Lily  would spend three days looking for her parents and not return to the prison. He didn't even go back to tell them what he was doing._

_Lily was a tiny girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes that matched. Her hair was a mated, mangled mess._

_He found her parents but he never told Lily that. He put a knife through their skulls and buried them at night while she was sleeping._

_When they got back to the prison Glenn had to explain to a worried Greene family and an angry Rick why he had a little girl with him and why he spent almost five days looking for her parents._

_He was still trying to figure out why he stayed out there that long when he promised three days. Three days only._

_Carol and Rick said she had him wrapped around her little  finger in only a matter of days. Carl and Tyreese laughed. Daryl and Hershel were amused while the girls found it adorable._

_Four weeks later she called him daddy by mistake._

* * *

Judith died three weeks ago and Carl and Rick were sill only shells of the men they once knew. 

Tara, Rosita, and Eugene volunteered to go on what way supposed to be a short and simple supply run. 

Then they ran into a man named Murphy. Glenn knew him when he was younger, they were friends as teenagers until Murphy killed a man for drug money. Murphy was Murphy so of course he wasn't arrested and an innocent man was. 

Eugene trusted the young man. But who wouldn't? He was handsome and reflected your own emotions. 

Glenn didn't trust him. He knew Murphy didn't even have emotions, no guilt or anything, he  manipulated people into trusting him, and gave fake emotions and reactions. 

The problem was they didn't know Murphy like Glenn did. 

Murphy told Tara his story about drugs, his shitty parents and being raised poor. He made her feel empathy for him. 

Glenn had seen worse. He had been through worse but that didn't make him a bad guy. 

He wanted to be better and he tried to be better. 

He needed to be better.

* * *

_Lily sat on the ground in front of the fence, surrounding the prison, talking to the walkers. Talking wasn't even the right word. She was having conversations with them as if the were responding._

_Glenn stood beside Sasha watching her._

_"Somethings wrong with her." Sasha commented, looking at him. "There's something off about her and I don't like it."_

_"Yeah, I know." He whispered. "I feel it too."_

* * *

Murphy came back to the safe zone with him and he was fine for a few weeks. He behaved, didn't kill or rape anyone, and did as he was told. 

Until he gutted Eugene. 

Jesus was the one who found him. He told Glenn but said he didn't know who did it. 

When Glenn found Murphy he was taking to Rosita while Tara stood back. Something was off about her. She just didn't seem like Tara. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Glenn boomed, shoving Murphy to the ground.

"What the fuck is my problem?" Murphy laughed from the ground. "I'm not the one shoving people."

"And I'm not the one gutting people." Glenn snarled. 

People were watching now and no one missed the look on Murphys face. It was like a completely different person came to life. 

"Like your sister?" He mocked. "She was a good fuck before I slit the sluts throat." Murphy was laughing now, getting to his feet. "Should I kill Tara now?  I wouldn't want her telling about how I tied her down-" 

That was when Glenn lunged at him. 

Murphy laughed again. “She was better, your sister was like a child. Didn’t know what to do.”

It was like he blacked out. One minute he was on top of Murphy then Daryl and Rick were pulling him off.

"Let 'em go. Let 'em go, Glenn." Demanded, whispering so the conversation was not over heard. "You don't need more blood on your hands." He was about to protest when Rick spoke again. "Let the walkers get him." He realized Murphy had gone limp.

Glenn watched as Rick and Daryl carried him out of the gate. 

* * *

_"I wish I was like them." Lily looked over at Glenn one morning._

_"Like what? Older?" Glenn looked down at her._

_She shook her head. "Like my friends."_

_"You're friends?" He asked. "Lizzie, Mika and Molly?"_

_Lily giggled like he said something that made absolutely no sense. "No silly! The walkers." She was smiling now._

_But Glenn was frowning. "They're not your friends, Lily. They're dead. They're dangerous."_

_"But they understand." She seemed confused._

_"Understand what?"_

_"Being all dead inside. That's how I feel." She spoke like what she was saying was normal. "It's okay for them to kill people and be dead inside but it's not okay for me too because I'm alive. Why is it okay for them but not me?"_

_Glenn didn't move, he couldn't take his eyes off her._

_What the hell just happened?_

_"What?" She asked, looking up at him again. "You should understand. You're dead inside too. I can feel it.”_

* * *

When Tara admitted she was pregnant to the group Glenn wished he put a bullet through Murphys head. 

That was also the night Negan slashed open Daryls stomach and Morgan walked out the gate and never looked back. 

He hated that night. 

* * *

_He never told anyone about the conversation he had with Lily. He never told Maggie or Beth and he told them everything._

_Maggie was the love of his life and Beth was his best friend._

_Instead he took her on a run with him. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. But he didn't plan for her to die._

_The run was simple and close by which is the reason Rick even agreed to let her go._

_She needed to see the real world, Glenn had said._

_Glenn wasn't looking when it happened he just heard her scream. A bullet was in the walkers head and Lily was in his arms in less than a minute._

_The bite was on her shoulder. There was nothing he could do. But she seemed content._

_Lily was smiling. "It's okay. My outsides will match my insides." Her breathing was getting slower and she seemed happy. "My daddy told me my brain had monsters so it's okay."_

_"You're not going to be a monster." Glenn whispered holding her closer._

_"But what if I already am one?"_

_He didn't know how to answer that. What six year old thought those things?_

_So they just looked at each other until her breathing stopped. He closed her eyes and she looked like she could be sleeping._

_He didn't cry when he held her. Or when she took her last breath. When he put the knife through her head. When he carried her back to the prison._

_Maybe she was right, maybe he was dead inside too._

* * *

 Everything was spinning and nothing made sense. 

Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Abe, Bob, Ty, Lily and Lizzie and Mika. Luke and Molly, Judith, Sophia, Ron and Sam and Jessie. Enid, Spencer, Jim, T-Dog, and Lori.

They lost so many and it didn't make sense. The world ended and it didn't make sense. 

So he ran.

* * *

_Beth cried when she saw the body but Maggie did too and Carol didn't cry anymore. She hadn't in a long time._

_A taller and bigger man from the Woodbury group shook his head, looking at him with anger and disappointment. If Glenn was a lesser man he would have hit him._

_Rick ask what happened._

_He didn't explain how a six year old knew more about the world and human souls than the rest of them._

* * *

Four weeks later he met Mo.

She was young, about sixteen or seventeen, and was pretty. She wasn't pretty like a model or actress but the kind that went unnoticed. 

Her hair was an ashy brown, her eyes were a dull grey, and she had a scar that spilt her left eye brow in two. She was tiny and skinny from the lack of food. 

He could see her bones. 

"Is Mo short for something?" He asked one day, watching her change into a Lifehouse shirt she found in a car. 

She shook her head, laughing. "No, it's just Mo."

* * *

_Glenn sat hunched over on the floor in the isolation area when Lizzie came up to him._

_"Mr.Glenn?" She asked and he put a hand up. He was not Mr.Glenn. He was just Glenn._

_"Oh yeah, sorry, Glenn." Lizzie giggled. "Carol told me to ask you to tuck me in." Her laughing stopped and her face remained blank. "She says you're the best."_

_He looked up at her, smiling. "She's right,   I am the best. I used to tuck my little sisters in too._

* * *

Mo didn't speak much at all but she was probably the best survivor he had ever seen. 

Others adapted to the world but it was like she was built and molded by someone for the world. 

It was late when she finally spoke for the first time in almost six days. "You think too much."

"You kill too much." He shot back. 

"If you don't stop thinking you'll get yourself killed." She deadpanned. 

"What? You'll kill me too?" Maybe that was a little harsh. 

"Fuck you."

* * *

_Glenn needed a way out. The prison had fallen and walkers were everywhere._

_He reconized a few._

_He needed to find Maggie, Rick, Carol, Hershel, Daryl, Beth, Carl, Michonne, Judith and Ty and Sasha and Bob. He needed to find his people._

_But he couldn't leave the girl hiding from herself and whatever the hell just happened. If he were a lesser man his family would come first._

_"What are you just gonna stay here and die?"_

* * *

 She hadn't spoken for almost fourteen days when he got tired of the silence. 

"What the hell happened to you?" He looked at her. 

It was starting to get dark but if they wanted to get to a town by sunrise they would have to walk all night. 

"What do you mean?" Her voice was rough from the lack of use. 

"Your story. What happened to you?" Glenn asked again. "People aren't just born killers or survivors. People don't just stop talking for no reason." 

She sighed. "I was apart of a government founded group. We've been around for years, early nineteen hundred I guess." She looked over at Glenn. "We never learned or did normal things, we were trained and experimented on so we could survive." 

"That's not much to go on." Glenn wanted to know more. What the hell was this girl talking about?

"We started it to end mass casualties. There were three groups. The Enders, the Beginners, and the Survivors. The Enders ended the world as we knew it, the Beginners would reset the world and the Survivors were-well they were me.”Mo looked away from him."We were supposed to start a new better world. It's so fucked up, Glenn. There was a lot going on you don't know about. War mostly. But we were born into it, raised to be killers, soldiers, survivors. You have no idea the shit we went through." 

He looked at her. He just looked at her. "That doesn't make any sense." 

"It’s a lie, dipshit.” She rolled her eyes. “Use your head.”

* * *

_Glenn sat down, leaning back against the mental of the boxcar and ran his hands through his hair._

_He was so so stupid. It was his fault they were in this mess, he lead them here._

_Tara was to his right and Maggie at his left. He was so stupid._

_He just found Maggie and this shouldn't be happening to her. She just lost her dad and they didn't know where Beth was or even if she made it out._

_He felt Tara grab his hand._

* * *

"I lied about what happened." 

"You already told me." He grunted out. 

Lou told him her 'story' almost four weeks ago and she was just now saying it was a lie? 

"My name is Oksana." She started. "I'm Russian, my parents were murdered when I was a baby and I was taken in and trained be an an assassin. My first kill was when I was five and with a gun. Her name was Alyona and she was my bestfriend."

“That another lie?”

”Yes.” She answered simply. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

* * *

" _I'm pregnant. For real this time."_

_Glenn sat up in the bed, smiling. He pulled Maggie closer to him._

* * *

Mo stood behind him as they looked at the safe zone walls. His family was in there, hopeful her family too.

Glenn watched as Mo remained calm and lied about everything Rick asked her. 

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Lou shrugged. "I've been on my own since the start so more than you." 

"How many people have you killed?"

"Two." She lied. 

"Why?" 

She was honest this time. "Because I had too."

* * *

He found out in the time of being gone Tara had given birth to Lily Maggie Chambler Rhee hoping Glenn wouldn't get pissed knowing she used his last name and Maggie's name. 

He also learned a lot had died. It was only Rick, Carol, Rosita, Tara, Lily  himself and Mo now. 

But they were alive and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Two years later 

After leaving the safe zone, knowing they all wouldn't survive because that's how it worked now Glenn stood by Rosita, Tara who was holding Lily, Mo and Sam looking at the government officials. 

Mo and Sam had been a thing since they found him a year and a half ago and He and Rostia had been together for two years now. 

"Any of you bit?" The tall blonde asked. 

Glenn spoke up for the group. "No sir." 

He nodded before speaking into a walkie talkie. "Come with me." He demaned. 

"What's going on?" Rosita spoke up as they followed at man. 

Another man walked into the room he lead them to. "It's over. We found a cure." 

Glenn turned to the others, actually smiling for the first time in years. 

It was okay. They were safe now. 


End file.
